Gone With Her Arrow The Beginning To The End
by blue lioness 1
Summary: After being wounded in the hot spring, Kagome has to take a rest and Inuyasha needs some sleep too. They both are stuck together in the dream. But dreams aren't always the good kind right? *smiles sinisterly* There is some romance!


Disclaimer: I do not own the awesome Inuyasha manga or show but I hope you enjoy this story anyways.

Also, I can't make changes the normal way others can. I can't write something and it show up in the live preview so when ever I submit something new, I'll label it 1 or 2 or 3. No biggy except it's a bit of a hassle. Also, don't be afraid to write me a letter. Thanks and Enjoy!!

Gone With Her Arrow

She limped slowly in to camp and leaned on a tree as she coughed up water and mucas. Whoa Nelly was this bad. Like a half drowned rat, she staggered to her tent and shuffled inside pulling the zipper inside with her. She took off most of her wet clothes before snuggling down in to her sleeping bag. She shut her eyes.

_What a weird place. She was drifting out in to the open ocean. Water weeds reached and touched the surface. She plucked a tip off and looked around at the small fish hovering and flitting like nervous birds around and around. She absent mindedly stuck the leaf in to her mouth. A sweet honey taste exploded in to her mouth. She smiled and sucked on it happily. The sky was full up with puffy clouds that looked like a giant had reached out and shaped them. They were giant but they never blocked the sun. And suddenly, she had the urge to slide out of her boat and flitter around with the fish. So she slid over the edge and...umph! _What the heck?_ She thought. She stood up and looked around her at the still surface of the water. She jumped and gracefully dove in to the cool water. The water was freezing but in a good way. It woke up her very soul. The current eddied and flowed and the little fish just kept on swimming. And then she saw a flicker of gold. An eye. And there! A silver strand of weeds. But no. Not weeds. _Inuyasha._ Her heart skipped a beat in joy. She blushed and slowly walked towards him down the currents like stairs._

_Part 2 _

_He stood to meet her. Her heart thumped wildly at the crazy idea that maybe, just maybe, they were here all alone. Maybe she could confess her feelings? No. This was not the time. She swallowed. As she stepped off the current, Inuyasha held out his arm and she gladly took it. Her heart was beating a rhythm that could put the orchestra drums to shame. Inuyasha didn't seem to care. Or maybe he didn't notice. But what did she care? It was just a dream…right? Even more suspicious, how could she not feel anything? She had just been bruised to hell and suddenly, she felt like a delicate flower put back together again. That just wasn't possible, so it must be a dream…right? Still unconvinced, she finally paid attention to where they were going. Down in to abyss. She tried to turn back, but Inuyasha pulled on doggedly and she was weightless in the water. She wanted to "sit" him but lord knows where she would end up afterwards. So she just put her legs out stick straight and was towed deeper and deeper in to the dark._

_Inuyasha wasn't sure how the hell he got their but he seriously wanted out. Where was his Tetsusaiga anyway? Where was he? But it was a little better, the situation, because he had found Kagome. Oh yes, Kagome. Long white legs, muscular silky arms, big brown eyes, small pink lips. And her wavy hair, black as onyx, shiny, and purple highlights. She could captivate anything that moved or breathed, let alone had a soul. She was magnificent and he had her all to himself in this strange world. What about showing her your feelings, Inuyasha? Said a voice inside which he recognized as his conscience. Hell no! That would be weird! NO, someplace better, probably. Not underwater in a world that is strange and perhaps hostile. Then when will you ever except it yourself Inuyasha if you can't even say it? The voice whispered. None o' your god damn business! He snapped. But there was no answer, for his conscience had retreated in to him. And then, the abyss swallowed them in to blackness so profound, that nothing that wasn't deaf, blind, or stupid (ehem, folks, who do you think might fit this description??smiles wryly) would go in to it. Down deeper and down again they went, Kagome's heart pounding like a child's rattle. And then he caught sight of something that made him shiver._

_Kagome felt themselves come to a halt but her heart still wanted to play like a bongo. Where were they? Which way was out? Why were they here? Only someone deaf, blind, or stupid would come here! The water was freezing, not like what it was above. The water above had been touched with the sun and held a pristine quality to it. This felt almost like death. NO! They had to get out of here not go farther! And then, she too, caught sight of it. A cavern with onyx shimmered and played tricks in their minds. Set in those walls were crystals, orange, pink, blue, purple, red, white, every color you could name in ever shape in size. And the biggest one, the one set on a huge step, was the color of the walls. It glistened and shimmered menacingly. _

_Inuyasha stared at the black stone, felt it's draw. But he would not come. He had to look out for Kagome. And that's what he'd do. He did, how ever take a step up to the stone and winced as unwanted childhood memories were summoned in great gulps out of his head. The stone shined brighter. And then, faces danced in it, pulled out of it. His mother, his father, even Sesshomaru. They beckoned with their fingers. He took a step closer, but Kagome cried out. She was in the grasp of her family, slowly towing her in to the crystal depths. And then there was just her hand, her finger, her finger name, her scream, then nothing. Inuyasha turned horrified and saw his family staring expectantly at his. All of a sudden, he wanted air. Fresh air that could help all of this go away. And he swam like a fish, out of the cave and up to the surface, emerging gloriously, hair dripping. But the weather outside wasn't happy to see him. A giant tornado sat on the ocean creating typhoons and monsoons. He dove underwater. Must get Kagome and get out._

_Kagome shivered on the cold crystal table. A colder finger had run it's way down her arm. She curled in to a ball, not looking at anything. Something sharp and painful slowly moved it's way down her arm. She looked up. Her mother held a giant knife._

"_Where are you wounded, dear? Here?" She said and stabbed her in her arm. She cried out._

"_Maybe you're hurting here?" her grandfather said and slammed a pocket knife in to her leg. She yelped._

"_Hey sis? Did you hurt yourself here?" Her little brother asked and she teared up just before he slowly thrust the knife in to her abdomen twisting and pulling. She screamed, loud and long. The pain was unbearable. What was this place? She wanted out. Dear God, Help me, hse wanted to scream. Then the knives were pulled out and her wounds healed, leaving scars, and the game was played all over again._

_Inuyasha swam in to the room and immediately called her name. There was an eerie scream that he had never heard the likes of. He turned to the white stone and stared in to it. Kagome on a table, her family, knives in hand, stabbing her slowly._

"_Where does it hurt, Kagome? Does it hurt here?" Her brother said and twisted a knife in to her stomach. She was retching and crying and her dark hair was limp as she writhed. Dear god Kagome, he thought, what have they done to you? He tapped on the glass and her family fixed him with red eyes. The crystal tried to suck him in but he pulled away. He ripped his shirt in to strips and tied them together. He looked around and tied one end to an un-possessed rock. He held his hand out and was sucked in to the cold hard terror. Inuyasha leapt in to the room. He staggered back in surprise. His family stood before him, blocking his view but not blocking his sense of hearing or smell._

"_Welcome home, baby." His mother crooned and held her arms out. He stood his ground. Another cry rang out. He tried to move past them._

"_Where are you going, son?" his father chuckled. His older brother sneered. He tried to push through them but they were crystal being that wouldn't budge. He heard one loud shriek and that did it. He put his hands to his head and then let them slip, throwing his head back and gasping. A growl and a snarl broke through his lips. His bones cracked and his eyes turned a rosy red and lit up. He gasped again and again trying to hold it in, but it wasn't working. One last gasp as he fell to his knees. And then nothing. Not a thing stirred his body. Not even the next scream. He looked up, red eyes full of hatred._

"_Move," he said slowly, forcefully. But his family smiled. One part of himself tore itself up that his family was in his way. Another part wanted to rip their heads off and send their bodies floating to the surface and that part one out. They didn't even move, just threw their head back in surprise._

"_You monster!" his father cried as his head was thrown far away._

"_Murderer!" his brother yelled as his body was ravaged and thrown away in pieces._

"_You are no son of mine, Killer" his mother whispered as her heart was ripped from her chest. He licked their cold blood from his fingers. He stalked towards the table and it's occupants. He drew to a halt as he saw all of the knives, sticking like pins out of her bloody skin. Her family turned and smiled._

"_Do you want to play too Inuyasha?" He smiled before he took off the first one's head and then the second and the third. There were still cold, dead smiles upon their lips as they fell beside his family. Kagome had her eyes half opened and looked dully to the side. He reached over and caressed her arm. Goosebumps rose but she didn't even shiver. He slowly pulled the knives out one by one licking them clean with his tongue. Not a word, nor a sound, came out of her trembling lips. And when the last knife was done, she lay there still. He came around the table to her head and slowly bent down and gave her a bloody kiss. Her eyes lost some of their dead look. He pulled back and her eyes dimmed. He bent down and with all his might, he kissed her. Kissed her wounds and scars and they shimmered out of sight. He kissed her hair and her eyelids and her rosy cheeks and he kissed her. Her eyes flared with a white light before turning to her normal brown. She looked at him and her eyes filled with tears, touching the red tears that flowed down Inuyasha's cheeks. He leaned his head in to her hand and she laced her fingers through his hair and pulled him to her and planted a full, heady kiss on his lips and lay there feeling warmth return to her body. Feeling herself return to her body._

Part 3

Inuyasha and Kagome woke and looked at each other. Kagome now had a scar on her arms, legs, and abdomen and Inuyasha had red eyes that still leaked red tears. A hunger was mirrored in their eyes. A wild animalistic hunger. They rose as one and made sure the tent was zipped. This was going to be a wild night. They smiled as they lay down.

Sango woke to the sound of animals mating in the middle of the night. And then her face reddened. Those weren't animals. She turned to look at Mirouku and his face was flushed and serious, then unexpectedly, he faced her with a grin.

"Ah, the sound of love, isn't it wonderful?" His hand crept to her butt and squeezed and her teeth clenched. This man did not learn his lessons the way he was supposed to. Her teeth clenched again.

"You know, Sango, we could make sweet, sweet love, you and I. We could make animal sounds too, don't you think?" he asked as her face turned a lovely shade of red. A giant slap resounded in the night and Sango turned over, leaving Mirouku with a giant hand mark. His eyes streamed,

"It was just a thought, Sango. Nothing more!" He said as he turned and went to sleep.

Outside, if you listened closely enough, you could hear a little kitsune singing in a tree by the hot springs, eyes glowing red as it held a glowing white crystal and a black crystal, yin and yang.

"Good morning, Good morning, Good morning to you

Good morning, Good morning, and how do you do"

The Shippou sang as the glow faded and all was dark and silent. A laughter cut the air, the sound of death dispersing from the stones. 


End file.
